


Hands

by immortalje



Category: Criminal Minds, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-19
Updated: 2007-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves Spencer's hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> 1) This was written for my (never completed) prompt table at the "lover100" community on Livejournal.  
> 2) Prompt #7: Hands  
> 3) Thanks to Ash/Jack Vale for beta reading :D  
> 4) This was originally posted to livejournal in 2007

  
**Hands**   


Dean closed his eyes and simply enjoyed the feeling. He had once managed to come just at the memory of these hands on his body, on his cock.

Long fingered hands that usually held books and files, hands that always started touching him tentatively, the owner of them scared of doing something wrong before letting himself be reassured that he couldn't do anything wrong by the encouraging moans, starting to rub, caress, pinch and tug at him. And with every new area discovered, with every new piece of skin revealed the game would repeat.

He loved feeling the hands holding onto him as Spencer rode him or as he thrust into Spencer, hard and fast, pushing him into the mattress over and over again. He also loved feeling the hands on him when they were reunited after a long time apart, when Spencer had to make sure that he was really there while they ate, watched TV or did whatever else they fancied.

Really, he simply couldn't get enough of those hands and the person they belonged to.

  
**The End**   



End file.
